La Familia Stark
by SelenitaLunar
Summary: Tony Stark nunca se habría perdido este momento de su vida. El momento en que su pequeña bebé Iron Girl nació. (ONE SHOT)


**Otro pequeño fanfic familiar pepperony. Es tan cortito porque originalmente lo escribí en inglés para una persona que me lo pidió en tumbrl y ya sabéis que para mí es bastante difícil escribir algo medianamente decente en inglés. Así que suelen ser historietas muy breves porque no doy para más. Pero bueno, todas son mías y les pongo cariño al redactarlas y como siempre me pedís que las traduzca pues me he tomado la libertad de hacerlo por sorpresa esta vez ;) **

* * *

**LA FAMILIA STARK**

* * *

Pepper ya estaba de parto desde hacía horas. Tony era consciente de que llegaba tarde. Muy tarde. Pero no era culpa suya que un montón de robots locos con los fusibles fundidos hubieran decidido atacar la ciudad ese día. El mismo día que su hija había elegido para venir al mundo.

*Sincronización perfecta, como siempre* Pensó Tony resignado con su destino.

Corrió deprisa por el largo pasillo hasta que divisó la habitación correcta y entró en la sala de partos conteniendo el aliento.

Con una buena disculpa preparada en los labios.

- ¡Cariño! No he podido venir más rápido, estaba... Ya sabes...

Pepper, extendida sobre la cama sudando profusamente y visiblemente dolorida, sólo exhaló el aire que estaba aguantando en sus pulmones, levantó la mano derecha en su dirección y le dedicó una mirada comprensiva de sus ojos azules.l

- Ya lo sé, idiota. Cállate. Ven aquí. Te necesito.-dijo su mujer callándolo inmediatamente.

Dos enfermeras se acercaron a él como salidas de la nada, pues Tony no se había fijado siquiera en que estaban allí. Le vistieron con una bata verde con gran profesionalidad y entonces, él empezó a caminar como un sonámbulo hasta quedarse al lado de Pepper. Sobre la cabecera de la cama.

- Muy bien. Vamos Virginia, empuja. Ya está aquí. La niña ya está aquí. Un poco más...-pidió su doctora con una brillante sonrisa en los labios, infundiéndole coraje.

Pepper gritó y apretó la mano de su marido con inusitada fuerza.

- ¡Esto es todo culpa tuya Tony! Voy a matarte... Si es que sobrevivo a esto... ¡Oh por Dios!

El ingeniero estaba seguro de que su dedo meñique estaba a punto de romperse en dos ante la presión, pero decidió que Pepper estaba en una peor posición que él en este preciso momento y no sería inteligente estresarla más de lo que estaba. Así que se guardó el comentario y mantuvo la boca cerrada sobre ese pequeño asunto.

- Seguro que cantas una canción muy distinta cuando el bebé esté aquí, cariño.- replicó graciosamente con una ligera sonrisa.

El tiempo pasó entre contracciones, empujones y gritos. Las uñas de Pepper dejaron marcas rojizas sobre la mano de Tony que ella mantenía firmemente sujeta entre las suyas durante todo el suplicio.

Y Tony agradeció secretamente al maldito universo en general y a sus amigos Vengadores en particular por la oportunidad de haber sido capaz de estar allí en el momento irrepetible del nacimiento de su primera hija. Por no habérselo perdido. Explotando de anticipación y felicidad.

Justo en ese momento, se escuchó un fuerte llanto y la niña nació. Al fin estaba aquí.

La doctora la extrajo de entre las piernas de su madre y con sumo cuidado la envolvió en una sábana y se la enseñó a ambos. Después dijo algo más. Pero Tony ya no la escuchó. Toda su atención centrada en la pequeña llorona.

* * *

*Eres tan preciosa* pensaba Tony después, incapaz de apartar sus ojos de la pequeña bebé en sus brazos. Sus apenas entreabiertos ojitos, ese pelito fino y rojizo... Como el de Pepper. Secretamente anhelaba que el color definitivo de sus pequeños ojitos fuese azul. Por ahora eran de un suave gris indistinguible. Esas perfectas naricilla y boquita. Y las pequeñísimas manitas y deditos rosados. Tan suave.

Tony pensaba que podría quedarse mirándola así para siempre. Se sentía orgulloso. Era padre. Y aunque la sensación le asustaba y alegraba a partes iguales, supo que no habría cambiado el poder vivir ese momento por nada del mundo.

Finalmente, luchando por no derramar una furtiva lágrima, que pese a sus denodados esfuerzos se escurrió de su ojo derecho mejilla abajo, y ahogando un sollozo, besó tiernamente la pequeña manita de la niña.

- Nuestra hija, MI Iron Girl.- consiguió decirle con orgullo a Pepper, que descansaba pacíficamente en la cama de su habitación privada en el hospital, acercándole el bebé, envuelto en una suave mantita rosa.

Una vez la niña estuvo asegurada en brazos de su madre, Tony besó sus frentes cariñosamente. Primero la de Rose Maria, después la de Pepper.

- También es mía.-contestó su esposa con voz cansada.- Al menos en un 12%.-Tony hizo una cara ante el comentario. Su mujer jamás iba a olvidarse de esa puntualización, por muchos años que pasaran.- Y no va a ser eso. Ni ahora ni nunca.-aseveró juguetonamente, contemplando a su hija con emoción y hablándole suavemente.- Ey pequeñita, soy tu mamá, si... Tu mamá... Te quiero tanto...

Su marido sonrió suavemente, contemplando a sus dos chicas con cariño.

- Pero tienes que admitir que suena bien, es evocativo... Además nuestra hija necesita un buen mote, después de todo.- replicó Tony soñador.- Rose Maria Stark, Iron Girl. Me gusta.

Pepper le sonrió. Su inmensa felicidad llenando por entero la habitación, irradiando desde su bella y perfecta sonrisa.

- Ya veremos... Sólo si se trata de su mote... Y nada de que se ponga una de esas armaduras tuyas de verdad...-contestó casi en un susurro sin dejar de contemplar a su hijita.

Tony y Pepper se miraron cariñosamente a los ojos, después hacia abajo, ambos admirando a su pequeñísima hijita, fruto de su mutuo amor, con orgullo y felicidad.

- Te quiero, Tony. Tenías razón, gracias por dármela. Es perfecta, cariño... Yo...-no pudo seguir hablando a causa del nudo que se había formado en su garganta debido a la súbita emoción.

Su marido le sonrió ampliamente. Sabiendo perfectamente como se sentía, pues era lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él.

- ¿Lo ves? Sabía que una vez que la tuvieses en tus brazos, ya no querrías matarme. Te lo dije...- dijo riendo, aligerando el ambiente.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco juguetonamente, una pequeña sonrisilla alegre en sus labios. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Tony siguió hablando.

- Os quiero tanto a ambas...

Incapaz de transformar sus abrumadores sentimientos en más palabras, le dió a Pepper un suave beso en los labios. Lleno de amor y ternura.

El bebé bostezó suavemente entre sus padres, y levantó su pequeña manita, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de su padre.

A partir de ahora serían tres. Y para siempre. Una familia. La familia Stark.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Es un tema que mis lectoras habituales ya conocéis de sobra. Pero la persona angloparlante que me pidió el ficlet literalmente quería "Pepper dando a luz a Iron Girl" así que... Me supo mal no complacerla. Espero que os haya gustado y aquí lo dejo, básicamente porque me gusta tener todo lo que escribo en el mismo sitio ;)**


End file.
